Prüfung Nr. 007
Ark, ähnlich, aber nicht dasselbe wie '' 'Ark' '' im Quest-Modus, ist eine Mock-Einheit im Forschungslabor der Beschwörer in der Imperialen Stadt Randall. Er ist nur durch die Vollendung der Prüfung Nr. 007 erhältlich, die nach der Niederlage von Lucius in Bariura und dem Abschluss der Prüfung Nr. 006 freigeschaltet ist. Vorbereitung Du kannst bis zu 3 Kader für diesen Kampf verwenden. Es ist dir erlaubt, deine Gesamtkosten zu verdoppeln. Du kannst eine weitere Einheit aus deiner gesamten Freundesliste für jeden Kader auswählen. Deine Items werden nicht aufgefüllt, wenn ein Team stirbt, bringe also so viele heilende Gegenstände und statusheilende Elemente für Lähmung / Schwäche mit, wie du kannst. Empfohlene Anführer *Abendrotglanz Grahdens (50%ige Steigerung aller Stats + 15% Schadensreduzierung durch Licht-/Dunkeleinheiten) *Omega-Tod Shida (35%ige Steigerung aller Stats + 15% Schadensreduzierung durch Lichteinheiten) *Rauschender Stab Rhoa (30%ige Steigerung von LP and ANG, erhöhter Funkenschaden und Funkenschaden füllt die BB-Leiste) *Dämmerungsbotin Juno-Seto (50%ige Steigerung von LP, ERH, erhaltener Schaden fülltdie BB-Leiste, wahrscheinlicher Widerstand gegen 1 KO-Angriff & negiert verteidigungsignorierende Wirkung) *Leader mit Statusaufhebung (Darvanshel, Ivris, Griel, Kanon, Rinon, etc ) *BC-Fill, während du angegriffen wirst (Orna, Diana, Oguro, Bestie, Laberd, etc.) *LP boost (Vars, Sargavel, Owen, Sirius, Zelnite, Julius, Laberd etc.) * BC- und/oder HC-Droprate buff (Zelnite, Diana, Feeva, Griel, Zerafalgar, etc.) Empfohlene Einheiten: *Einheiten mit mehr als 11,000 LP (inklusive Sphäre/LS boosts) *Eine Mitigation-Einheit zur Verringerung der ankommenden Schäden: **Leviathan-Weise Elimo - Erholt LP, stärkt stark VER, heilt Statuserkrankungen, große Extra-Skill, 3 Runden 75%ige Mitigation durch UBB. **Dämmerungsbotin Juno-Seto - Eine große Anführerin, bietet HoT-Buff, steigert max LP, die Fähigkeit, möglicherweise wieder eine gefallene Einheit wieder zu beleben, bietet ein Lichtschild. **Eisfeste Zeldeus - Stark verstärkte VER auf seinem SBB, gute Führungskompetenz und hoher VER-Status, buffed BB-ANG durch Extra-Skill und hoher Schaden durch Funken. Nützlicher UBB, der 75% Schaden + Boost-Angriff auf der Grundlage von VER mildern kann. **Grabbringer Aaron - Erhöht VER auf SBB und steigert BB-Leiste mit BB/SBB. Hat gute ES. **Blumen Aegis Edea - Ein ausgezeichneter Statusverstärker auf BB/SBB. Ausgezeichnetes ES für Heilung von Statusveränderungen. Nützliche UBB mit riesigen Angriffsverringerungs-Effekt, um Angriffe für 2 Runden & Schaden von 75% für 1 Runde zu reduzieren. **Glorreicher Held Krantz - Ein sehr guter UBB, die ANG relativ zur VER für 3 Runden & 75% Schadensreduktion für 3 Runden enorm verstärkt. Außerdem fügt er alle Elemente für 3 Runden hinzu. **Seelenschnitter Laberd - Auch gut als Lead, reduziert Schaden und füllt BB-Leiste bei Beschädigung. SBB und UBB können eine ATK-Down-Debuff haben. **Paladin-Kreuzritter Sodis - Hat eine perfekte Extrafertigkeit, in der sein BB/SBB eine addierte 50%ige Schadensreduktion hat, wenn Wächtersplitter ausgestattet wurde. **Umbra-Halcyon Magress - Ist angepasst, um einen 1- oder 2-Turn-50% Schadensreduktionseffekt auf BB/SBB zu wirken. *Eine Einheit, die die BB-Leiste füllen kann: **Gezeitenperlmutt Medina - Füllt BB-Leiste der Verbündeten mit BB/SBB, verstärkt BB-Leiste beim Angriff. **Katastrophenkaiserin Feeva - Hohe Trefferrate mit BB/SBB, bietet BC-/HC-Droprate. **Dämonisches Idol Kikuri - Füllt BB-Leiste beim Angriff durch SBB. Hoher BC-Drop bei normalen Angriff und SBB. **Walkürenerzengel Griel - Sehr guter Leader-Skill-Effekt: steigert LP, bietet erhöhte BC-/HC-Drop-Rate, Chance, ANG durch SBB zu reduzieren. **Infernogewehr Bestie - Sehr guter Leader-Skill, um beim Füllen der BB-Leisten zu helfen. Füllt BB-Leiste beim Angriff, steigert die Auffüllung der BB-Leiste. **Smaragdleuchtende Libera - BB hat einen VER- + ERH-Buff mit BC-/HC-Droprate-Buff. Wenn angegriffen füllt SBB die BB-Leiste, und ERH-zu-ANG-Buff. *Einheiten, die Schaden verursachen: **Gaia Sennin Oguro - Sehr mächtiger, unendlicher SBB-Angriff mit ANG-Buff auf sich selbst und guter Extra-Skill. **Heroischer Anführer Quaid - Fügt Feuer-, Wasser-, Erd- und Donner-Elemente zu Angriffen hinzu, wenn fünf oder mehr Elemente vorhanden sind. Großer Extra-Skill. Buffed normale Trefferrate und alle Elemente durch UBB. Wirksam auf die Feinde, die Ark beschwören wird. **Unheilbringer Yuura - Sehr mächtiger, unendlicher SBB-Angriff mit Schaden über Zeit Effekt und guter Extra-Skill. **Himmelsschütze Loch - Leistungsstarker BB/SBB mit erhöhtem Funkenschaden für 3 Runden auf BB & erhöht BB-ANG und Funkenschaden für 3 Runden durch SBB. Massive Donner-Attacke auf alle Feinde, fügt verteidigungsignorierende Wirkung für 2 Runden hinzu und enorm verstärkter Funkenschaden für Runde durch UBB. *Heiler und/oder Einheiten mit Statusaufhebung **Magnum Opus Rigness - Stattus-Debuffs und heilt LP für alle Verbündeten. Entfernt alle Status-Beschwerden und negiert sie für 3 Runden; Leader-Skill heilt jede Runde. Fügt Angriffen aller Verbündeten elementare Effekte hinzu. **Sakral Priesterin Elmedia - Hoher LP steigert Leader-Skill, bietet HoT-Buff und steigert BB-Leiste bei der Verwendung von SBB. **Himmlischer Kaiser Kanon - Sehr gut als Sub-Unit oder Leader, kann Statusveränderungen heilen und steigert VER, mit 3-Turn 50% Abschwächung durch UBB. **Galaktischer Schatz Ivris - Angel-Idol-Buff für 2 zufällige Verbündete durch UBB, bietet Angel-Idol auf sich selbst bei niedrigen LP durch Extra-Skill. **Blitzschnelle Lucana - Kann heilen und steigert ANG, VER & ERH durch BB. SBB hat eine hohe Schadensausgabe und hohe Trefferzahlen. **Prächtige Königin Rinon - Erholt HP, heilt und kann Statusveränderungen durch BB/SBB heilen, kann Licht- und Dunkelelemente für 3 Runden durch BB/SBB hinzufügen. **Vertri, Baum von Gaia - Erholt HP, heilt und kann Statusveränderungen durch BB/SBB heilen, füllt BB-Leiste und erhöht die BB-Leisten-Füllrate, versorgt alle Verbündeten mit Angel-Idol-Buff mit 50%iger Chance, und erleidet keinen elementaren Schwäche-Schaden durch Extra-Skill. **Engelspaladin Will - BB erholt LP, SBB bietet HoT-Buff & erhöht BB-Schaden. Kann auch helfen, BB-Leiste mit seiner BC-/HC-Droprate zu füllen. **Invictus Xeno Melchio - Erhöhung des BB-/SBB-Schadens, die alle Status-Beschwerden negiert. Erhöht auch VER in Bezug auf ANG für drei Runden mit SBB. Kampf Runde 1 Ark Skills and Notes: *''Verlorene Kette'' - 12er-Kombo massive Lichtattacke auf einzelnen Feind mit 500% des LP als Schaden, reduziert ANG um 80% & reduziert VER um 25% für 2 Runden. Wird verwendet, wenn eine oben genannte beschworene Einheit besiegt wird. *''Lichtbrechen'' - 12er-Kombo Lichtattacke auf einzelnen Feind, reduziert ANG um 80% & reduziert VER um 25% für 2 Runden *''Sols Aufstieg'' - 17er-Kombo Lichtattacke auf alle Feinde & erhöht normale Trefferquote für 3 Runden *Jede 3. Runde: **''Falscher Grund'' - 12er-Kombo Lichtattacke auf alle Feinde mit 70-80% des LP als Schaden *Bei < 90% LP **Beschwört Sturmschnitter Dion und Besessener Yuura *** Sturmschnitter Dion ****Jede 4. Runde wenn SBB verwendet wurde: *****''Gryps-Sturm'' - Mächtige 12er-Erdkombo gegen alle Feinde; erhöht 3 Runden lang kritische Trefferquote. ****Bei < 60% LP *****''Grüner Zwillingssturm'' - Mächtige 14er-Erdkombo gegen alle Feinde; erhöht 3 Runden lang BB-ANG. ****Bei < 33% LP *****''Grüner Zwillingssturm'' - Mächtige 14er-Erdkombo gegen alle Feinde; erhöht BB-ANG um 50% für 2 Runden *** Besessener Yuura ****''Kummer-Wiedergänger'' - 12er-Kombo mächtige Dunkelattacke auf alle Feinde ****Bei < 60% LP *****''Nekromantie: Disir'' - Mächtige 18er-Dunkelkombo gegen einzelnen Feind; füllt eigene BB-Anzeige komplett; 3 Runden lang zusätzlicher Angriff am Ende d ****Bei < 33% LP *****''Nekromantie: Disir'' - 18er-Kombo mächtige Dunkelattacke auf einen Feind & zusätzlichen 50% DoT-Effekt für 3 Runden. 33%ige Chance anstelle von anderen Angriffen. *Bei < 70% LP **''Orakelklinge: Wiesel'' - 25er-Kombo Lichtattacke auf alle Feinde & erhöht ANG um 80% für 3 Runden **Beschwört Pyroumlauf Ruby und Donnerschlag Balgran *** Pyroumlauf Ruby ****Jede 3. Runde wenn SBB verwendet wurde: *****''Furrito Ripuka'' - 18er-Kombo mächtige Feuerattacke auf alle Feinde & 1 Runde 25%ige Chance, ANG um 20% zu reduzieren, und den Angriff für 3 Runden zu erhöhen. ****Every 5 turns *****''Ruby Embrace'' - 30er-Kombo mächtige Feuerattacke auf alle Feinde, 30% zusätzliche 30%ige Angriffsverringerung für 1 Runde & 1 Runde 25%ige Chance Angriffsverringerung um 20% (Effect für 3 Runden zu Angriff hinzu). *** Donnerschlag Balgran ****''Schlagender Donner'' - 10er-Donnerkombo gegen alle Feinde; Chance auf zufällige Statusbeschwerde. ****Bei < 85% LP *****''Bulked Rage'' - 15er-Kombo Donnerattacke auf alle Feinde, fügt 25%ige Chance hinzu, alle Statusbeschwerden zuzufügen und Verbündeten-VER in Bezug auf 50% ANG für 3 Runden zu stärken. ****Bei < 25% LP *****''Bulked Rage'' - 15er-Kombo Donnerattacke auf alle Feinde, fügt 25%ige Chance hinzu, alle Statusbeschwerden zuzufügen und Verbündeten-VER in Bezug auf 50% ANG für 3 Runden zu stärken. *Bei < 50% LP **''Orakelklinge: Wiesel'' - 25er-Kombo Lichtattacke auf alle Feinde & erhöht ANG um 80% für 3 Runden ***Jetzt jede 5. Runde: **''Kraftreaktion'' - 12er-Kombo mächtige Lichtattacke auf alle Feinde mit 150% des LP als Schaden ***Wird angewendet, wenn alle Einheiten BB/SBB verwenden: **Beschwört Meeresperle Medina und Heiliger Anwalt Rinon *** Meeresperle Medina ****Jede 2. Runde, wenn SBB angewendet wurde: *****''Kühle Flut'' - Mächtige 14er-Wasserkombo gegen alle Feinde und erhöht BB-Anzeige ****Bei < 80% LP *****''Apsalus-Atem'' - Mächtige 16er-Wasserkombo gegen alle Feinde; starke Steigerung der BB-Anzeige und BB-Anzeige füllt sich bei gegnerischem Angriff 3 Runden lang. ****Bei < 50% LP *****''Apsalus-Atem'' - Mächtige 16er-Wasserkombo gegen alle Feinde; starke Steigerung der BB-Anzeige und BB-Anzeige füllt sich bei gegnerischem Angriff 3 Runden lang. ****Bei < 30% LP *****''Apsalus-Atem'' - Mächtige 16er-Wasserkombo gegen alle Feinde; starke Steigerung der BB-Anzeige und BB-Anzeige füllt sich bei gegnerischem Angriff 3 Runden lang. *** Heiliger Anwalt Rinon ****Jede 2. Runde, wenn SBB angewendet wurde: *****''Sternenschleier'' - Regeneriert LP stark, hebt Statusbeschwerden auf und schützt 3 Runden lang dagegen. ****Jede 4. Runde und wenn beschwört wurde: *****''Starren des Asteion'' - Mächtige 15er-Lichtkombo gegen alle Feinde; hebt Statusbeschwerden auf und schützt 3 Runden lang dagegen & fügt Angriffen aller Verbündeten 3 Runden lang Licht- und Dunkelelemente hinzu. Runde 2 Ark Fähigkeiten und Beschreibung: * Ist resistent gegen BC- und HC *''Sols Aufstieg'' - 17er-Kombo Lichtattacke auf alle Feinde & erhöht normale Trefferquote für 2 Runden *''Orakelklinge: Wiesel'' - 25er-Kombo Lichtattacke auf alle Feinde & staärkt ANG für 3 Runden *''Dämmerungsbravour'' - 12er-Kombo mächtige Lichtattacke auf alle Feinde & füllt 8 BC *''Seelenreaktion'' - 12er-Kombo massive Lichtattacke auf einzelnen Feind mit 250% des LP als Schaden **Wird angewendet, wenn alle Einheiten BB/SBB verwenden: *Jede 3. Runde: **''Radiant'' - 12er-Kombo mächtige Lichtattacke auf einzelnen Feind mit 160% des LP als Schaden & füllt 50 BC ***Zielt auf Einheit mit höchster VER jede 3., 9. und 15. Runde ***Zielt auf Einheit mit höchstem ANG jede 6., 12. und 18. Runde *Bei < 50% HP **Transforms to Orakelritter Ark Orakelritter Ark Fähigkeiten und Beschreibung: * Ist resistent gegen BC- und HC *''X-Rave'' - 22er-Kombo Lichtattacke auf alle Feinde & erhöht normale Trefferquote für 2 Runden *''Judgement Blade: Asterio'' - 32er-Kombo Lichtattacke auf alle Feinde & erhöht ANG um 60% für 3 Runden *''Dämmerungsbravour'' - AoE-Lichtattacke, füllt die BB-Leiste **Wird angewendet, wenn alle Einheiten BB/SBB verwenden: *Jede 3. Runde: **''Radiant'' - 17er-Kombo mächtige Lichtattacke auf einzelnen Feind mit 160% des LP als Schaden *Jede 6. Runde: **''Radiant Blink'' - 17er-Kombo mächtige Lichtattacke auf einzelnen Feind mit 130 - 150% des LP als Schaden & entfernt alle Buffs. ***Zielt auf Einheit mit höchstem ANG - 33%ige Chance ***Zielt auf Einheit mit höchstem LP - 22.11%ige ***Zielt auf Einheit mit höchstem VER - 44.89%ige *Jede 7. Runde: **''Rachewandel'' - 17er-Kombo mächtige Lichtattacke auf alle Feinde & reflektiert Schaden for 1 Runde. *Bei 100% LP **''"Sehen wir mal, ob es das wert ist!"'' - Reduziert 80% des Schadens für 1 Runde **''"Gut, jetzt bin ich dran!'' - Reduziert 80% des Schadens für 1 Runde **''Achsen-Rave'' - 17er-Kombo massive (500%) Lichtattacke auf alle Feinde *Bei < 75% LP **''Rachewandel'' - 17er-Kombo mächtige Lichtattacke auf alle Feinde & reflektiert Schaden for 1 Runde. *Bei < 50% LP **''Freigabereaktion'' - Reduziert LP aller Feinde auf 1. **''Radiant Blink'' wird ab jetzt jede 6. Runde 2mal angewendet. ***Zweite Radiant Blink: ****Zielt auf Einheit mit höchstem LP - 33%ige Chance ****Ansonsten zielt auf Einheiten mit > 50% BB-Leiste ****Wenn keine Einheit > 50% BB-Leiste hat, 67%ige Chance, dass es versagt. *Bei < 40% LP **''"Zeig mir, was du drauf hast!"'' - Reduziert 80% des Schadens für 1 Runde ***Ab dann, wenn ALLE Einheiten BB oder SBB benutzen, wird Todes-Rave nicht ausgeführt. ***Wenn ein UBB angewendet wird, wird Ark den Todes-Rave in der nächsten Runde anwenden. **''Todes-Rave'' - 17er-Kombo massive Lichtattacke auf alle Feinde mit 300% des LP als Schaden & entfernt alle Buffs. *Bei < 30% LP **''Overdrive'' - 100%ige Erhöhung von ANG, VER und ERH. Nach 2 Runden wird Mutschwert angewendet. **''Mutschwert'' - 26er-Kombo Lichtattacke auf alle Feinde, fügt alle Elemente zum Angriff hinzu, erhöht BB-Angriff um 80% & den Schaden um 50% für den restlichen Kampf. **''React Soul'' wird nicht mehr angewendet. **Wenn ALLE BB/SBB nach Mutschwert angewendet wurden: ***''Urteilsklinge: Asterio'' - 32er-Kombo Lichtattacke auf alle Feinde & entfernt alle Buffs. ****'Kann Buffs aus Mutschwert entfernen' *Bei < 10% LP **''Gerechtigkeit'' - 32er-Kombo massive Lichtattacke auf alle Feinde ***Wird alle 5 Runde nach dem ersten Mal angewendet. ***'Das macht SEHR VIEL Schaden, 75% Mitigation werden mindestens empfohlen' __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategorie:Prüfung